sherlockholmesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Enough Nemesis To Go Around
|audiencia=7.570.000 (1.2%)Final Adjusted TV Ratings for Thursday 30th October 2014 }} Enough Nemesis To Go Around The Deductionist.net - Title for the First Episode of Season 3Twitter / ELEMENTARYStaff: Anybody got ideas for what happens next? (Suficientes enemigos para ambos) es el primer episodio de la tercera temporada de Elementary. Se estrenó el 30 de octubre de 2014.Elementary Will Stay on Thursday For Season 3 Esto se debió a que CBS emitó la noche del Fútbol los jueves. En Latinoamérica se estrenó el 13 de noviembre del 2014, y en España el 28 de noviembre de 2014. Sinopsis Holmes regresa a Nueva York con una nueva aprendiz y un renovado interés en trabajar con la policía de Nueva York después de ser despedido del MI6 en Londres. Sin embargo, el capitán Gregson no le permitirá reanudar la asesoría para el departamento sin el permiso de su ex compañera, Watson, la nueva investigadora privada de la policía de Nueva York.Elementary Season 3 Episode 1 "Enough Nemesis To Go Around" Guide & Photos Joan Watson jugará al gato y al ratón con una astuta (y femenina) narcotraficante. El personaje, Elana March,Elementary Exclusive: Gina Gershon Cast as Joan's New Nemesis en TV Guide heredó un cártel de la droga de su difunto esposo y parece disfrutar de ir un paso por delante de Joan.TV Line: Scoop on Elementary Season 3 en TheDeductionist.net Recapitulación Joan Watson se haya en un restaurante comiendo con Elana March. Parece que Joan ha descubierto todo lo relacionado con el cártel de la droga del difunto esposo de March, y la ha invitado a comer para que la vigilancia sobre la casa de Karen Lloyd, la contable del cártel fuera menor y poder detener tanto a Karen como a Elana. Tiempo después, Joan mira el arresto de Elana en la televisión, mientras atiende a un cliente: está trabajando como detective por su propia cuenta, y ha descubierto el engaño del hermano de su cliente. En ese momento recibe una llamada de Marcus Bell, que se está cansando de la testigo, Karen, que cree que necesita más protección. Joan alimenta a Clyde antes de salir por la puerta, donde se topa con el hermano de un vecino, llamado Andrew Paek, quien busca a su "dragón barbudo". Joan lo encuentra, y entrega a Paek su tarjeta antes de reunirse con Bell. En el hotel Joan promete a Karen que la mantendrán a salvo, y la acompaña al ascensor. Bell le pregunta a Joan si después de seis meses no tiene noticias de Sherlock, y Joan supone que debe estar ocupado. En ese momento, hay una alerta: el ascensor no se ha detenido en ninguna planta, pero Karen y el agente que la custodiaba han sido acribillados en la cabina. Dos meses después, Joan, Bell y Gregson siguen investigando cómo se cometió el asesinato. A la vez, Gregson llama a Joan a una sala, donde la abogada de March les advierte de que dejen de acosarla, pues se han tomado imágenes de Joan vigilando a March en el colegio de la hija de Elana. Gregson pide a Joan que tenga cuidado. En la calle, Joan se reúne con Andrew, quien ahora es su novio. Este dice que la ha llamado, pero que en la zona no hay cobertura. Joan se da cuenta de que una chica está hablando con el móvil, y cree que es una lugarteniente de Elana, pero ella la toma por loca. Joan intenta haber el retrato robot de la chica cuando Gregson llega con una llamativa nota sobre un sospechoso, Kevin Elspeth, que entrega a Joan. La firma llama la atención de Joan, y esta decide ir al Bronwstone. La antigua casa de Sherlock parece que sigue deshabitada con los muebles tapados con sábanas, pero cuando va a mirar un libro, escucha un ruido. Baja por las escaleras, y se topa a alguien con un extraño casco. Este se levanta: es Sherlock. Sherlock intenta llevar la conversación hacia el casco, pero Joan le dice que sabe que la nota sobre Elspeth era de Sherlock, pues la firma era de uno de los libros que leyó en su formación. También le dice que no le necesita, pero Sherlock intenta explicar de qué le conoce, además de intentar disculparse por haberse despedido con una simple nota de cinco frases. Ella dice que de acuerdo con esa nota, ella no le necesitaba, y que así sigue siendo. Por la mañana, Sherlock se reúne con Gregson. Tras deducir que el capitán tiene una nueva novia, hablan: Sherlock ha sido despedido del MI6 y quiere volver a trabajar con el NYPD. Gregson dice que no tiene problemas con lo que hizo: no son amigos, sino que aprovechan el beneficio mutuo, y si quiere volver a colaborar con ellos, debe aprobarlo Joan. Sherlock quiere añadir algo a su petición. Joan y Bell intentan que Elspeth confiese, pero este se niega a delatar a March si no tienen pruebas concluyentes. Joan y Marcus se van por caminos diferentes al salir, y ella es perseguida por la chica del otro día. Logra darle esquinazo antes de sacar su bastón extensible. La chica la imitan e inician una breve pelea, con la victoria de Joan. Entonces se da cuenta de que ella no trabaja para March, sino para Sherlock. Ella le corrige, y dice que es su nueva compañera. En el Brownstone, Sherlock regaña a su compañera por lo que hizo, pues le había dicho que dejara la investigación, y ella se excusa, pues tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era el "modelo original", para saber qué tenía Joan que ella no. Sherlock dice que Joan tenía dos años de formación en que hizo todo lo que le pidió, y luego la castiga obligándola a reordenar unos archivos. En el hotel, Sherlock está en el ascensor colocando cuerdas en el ascensor cuando llega Joan. Le explica que la chica que la atacó no es su compañera, sino su protegida, como Joan en su momento. Joan cree que Sherlock la hizo seguirla, y él responde que quería saber cómo le fue en su ausencia. Mientras investigan una de las habitaciones, Sherlock le cuenta que estuvo a punto de recaer en la heroína, y que se dio cuenta de que su miedo era a parder una relación como la que tenían, motivo por el cual se buscó nueva protegida: Kathryn "Kitty" Winter, además de que lo que le centra es ser mentor. Sherlock anima a Joan a que mire más puntos de vista en la investigación. Por la noche, Sherlock envía nueve mensajes a Joan, quien se presenta en el Bronwstone. El detective dice que Kitty y él (dando más crédito a su protegida) han descubierto que lo logró con un moduc operandi muy innovador: electroimán, que al accionarlo, con la preparación adecuada, permitiría que los ocupantes del ascensor muriesen. Joan, Gregson y Bell hablan con Elspeth en la comisaría, intentando que les de sus huellas, pero este insiste en no declarar. Más tarde, Elana invita a comer a Joan, y le dice que no se hallarán huellas de Elspeth en el escenario. También insinúa que pensaba que Joan moriría en el ascensor acompañando a Karen. Sherlock va de noche a ver a Joan a su nueva casa, y le da un dato importante para el caso aunque él lo desconocía: el electroimán debía de ser de 20 teslas, lo que pesaría una tonelada. Revisando el video, Joan ve que las maletas de Elspeth pesaban menos al momento de irse del hotel que ha su llegada. Bell y Joan acuden a casa de March: han hallado pruebas, el electroimán estaba oculto en el el banco de la ducha de la habitación de Elspeth, junto a unos guantes que incluían sus huellas. Elspeth confesó, y ahora está bajo el Programa de Protección de Testigos, lo que conlleva al arresto de March. Watson vuelve a ver a Sherlock mientras Kitty intenta liberarse de unas esposas, y le informa de que March ha sido arrestada, y de que habló con Gregson: él y Kitty trabajarán para el NYPD, pero cada cual en sus casos, aunque se ofrecen mutuamente sus asesorías. También le pregunta por qué regresó, a lo que Sherlock responde que pertenece a la ciudad, al igual que ella. CUando se marcha, es retenida por KItty, quien le pregunta el motivo de que aceptara a quedarse con Sherlock en su momento, renunciando a cosas. Joan dice que lo vio como un avance, y le pregunta por qué aceptó ella. Kitty afirma que fue como dijo Joan: está avanzando. Elenco Personajes principales *Jonny Lee Miller (Sherlock Holmes) *Lucy Liu (Joan Watson) *Aidan Quinn (Thomas Gregson) *Jon Michael Hill (Marcus Bell) Estrellas invitadas *Gina Gershon (Elana March)Elementary Exclusive: Gina Gershon Cast as Joan's New Nemesis en TV Guide *Ophelia Lovibond (Kitty Winter) *Raza Jaffrey (Andrew Paek) *Brennan Brown (Kevin Elspeth) *Kate Hodge (Karen Lutz) *Michael Louis Gibson (Detective Palmer) *Ed Moran (Detective) *Anthony Arkin (Cliente) *Joanna Rhinehart (Ms. Bracken) *McKinley Belcher III (Detective) Caso Vídeos left|300 px right|300 px Eventos importantes *Empieza la tercera temporada de Elementary. *Han pasado ocho meses entre los eventos de The Grand Experiment hasta este episodio. *Joan trabaja como investigadora para el NYPD. Su principal caso es contra la capo del narcotráfico Elana March. *Elana es arrestada, pero la testigo estrella de su juicio es asesinada. *Sherlock regresa de Londres en compañía de Kitty Winter. *Joan logra atrapar a March, y acepta que Sherlock vuelva a trabajar con el NYPD. Datos de interés *El episodio, cuya traducción sería Suficientes Nemesis para todos puede hacer referencia tanto a la rivalidad de Joan Watson con Elana March, la narcotraficante que intenta atrapar, como a su posible rivalidad con Kitty Winter, la nueva protegida de Sherlock. *El episodio fue visto por 7.570.000 espectadores en su emisión original. Estreno internacional *'Estados Unidos' - 30 de octubre de 2014 *'Latinoamérica' - 13 de noviembre de 2014 *'España' - 28 de noviembre de 2014 Referencias Encuesta ¿Qué te pareció 'Enough Nemesis To Go Around'? Increíble Bueno Regular Malo en:Enough Nemesis To Go Around de:Das perfekte Verbrechen Categoría:Tercera temporada de Elementary Categoría:Episodios escritos por Robert Doherty Categoría:Episodios escritos por Craig Sweeny Categoría:Episodios dirigidos por John Polson